Total Divas 20!
by lilnate13
Summary: Eight WWE Divas are discussing their lives at WWE and there personal lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my version of Total Diva, The Bellas Twins "Nikki and Brie", The Funkadacyts "Cameron and Niaomi" Nattie" Natyala", Eva Marie, Jo-Jo and A TV Actress, Raven -Symone as known as for WWE "Raven". Raven is with John Cena instead of Nikki Bella. John Cena is the son of Vince McMahon and Linda McMahon and also Lita is also Vince MacMahon children and Randy Orton who's dating Cameron is John Cena cousin. . eight divas is dealing with Problems of their own.**_

_Total Divas Episode 1_

**10 days before WrestleMania, Tampa, FL**.

**Brie POV**

**Oh my god! Wrestlemania are in ten days and me and Nikki just got back from WWE! A lot of the divas weren't too happy about us coming back. Like the Funkadacyts! Cameron and Niaomi are stared getting on my last damn nerves. Nobody gives a fuck what they don't like! BITCH! Were the Bellas Twins! The fine ass bitches on WWE! If they don't like it! They can always leave. **

**Me and Niiki was walking in our sweatpants, sneakers and sport bra and was exercise for the Wrestlemania in 10 days! This is the biggest match ever in WWE! Nikki is still upset with the break up of John Cena and heard he's dating a TV Actress, Raven-Symone.**

" Nikki are you ok?" I asked her.

" Do I look ok? I just broke up with John two weeks ago! I can't get over it! He's dating someone!" Nikki cried.

" Someone who is an actress. When did he met Raven?" I asked her.

Nikki shook her head, ' I don't know! I don't want to talk about it! I need to get ready for tomorrow! Stephanie mention we have three new divas and I need to be prepare!"

Before I could say anything to her, she just walks off like that! I don't have time for her being upset with John! Screw him! He's not important. We need to train for our big match tonight with the Funkadacyts.

**Cameron POV**

**Hello! I'm Ariane aka Cameron. Me and Trinity as known as the Funkadacyts! Me and Trinity are ready for the biggest WWE Event! Wrestlemania. There only one match for the Divas and I'm just so really grateful that I had this opportunity to do this! And now I'm ready to show those damn Bellas Twins what the Funkadacyts are made of. Me and Trinity have a double date with our boyfriends, Randy Orton and Jon "Jimmy Uso" These guys are the son of the WWE Legend! My Boyfriend, ****Randal **is a third-generation professional wrestler; his grandfather Bob Orton Sr., father "Cowboy" Bob Orton and uncle Barry O all competed in the professional wrestling industry. I like to brag but he's also the WWE Champion! I'm so proud of my babe!

While we all sat down, I announce a big news for Trinity and Jon.

" I got big news for you two!" I smiled.

" Please don't tell me you're getting married!" said Trinity.

" Maybe! But that's not it!"

" She's pregnant!" Jon laughed. Jon laughed so retarded. I can't stand him!

" No! I'm not!" I argue.

" Good! You don't know how to take care a baby!" he laughed again.

" That's not funny." I protest.

" Actually it is!" Randal laughed along with Jon, I can't stand men.

" What is it, Ariane?" Trinity question me.

" John and Cristina told me that Cristina will be joining WWE as a new Diva! Yeap! Raven is coming to RAW!"

Trinity is very shock that Cristina aka Raven Symone is coming to RAW! When I look at Jon he looks very upset about this.

" Babe! are you ok that your cousin is joining RAW?" asked Trinity.

Jon nod his head, " I'm ok with it. I just didn't know she was going to do this."

" What? Cristina didn't tell you?" Randal question Jon.

" No! I can't believe my cousin keeps a secrets on her own family."

" Maybe you need to go talk to her and tell her why she didn't tell you and your family. Maybe there a reason why." I told him.

Jon was still upset and walk out away from us and was so pissed off. The rest of us look at each other and know that this an't going to be pretty.

**Raven POV**

**Hello I'm Cristina Pearman aka Raven Symone! Of course you know me as Olivia on the Cosby Show and That's So Raven. And now I'm train as the new WWE Diva and next week I'll be on RAW with my boyfriend, John Cena! Yes! Cena also help train me along with his sister, Lita and three other Superstar like Trish Stratus, The Rock and Kurt Angle! My cousin, DeWayne Johnson aka The Rock tought me the people power moves while John Cena taught me the FU Seeing my cousin and my boyfriend together is very humorous! They try to compete who better, me, Trish and Lita was just laughing and shaking our head. John was wearing a red shirt with grey short and a pair of red and white Jordan while DeWayne was wearing a black V neck, grey jogging pants and a pair of nike.**

" Cena! You know I'm better than you! I came out before you and I was still better than you then. Vince just gave you the belt and let you win cause they felt sorry for your fruity pebbles!" laughed DeWayne.

" What they call you movie star! I know a jackass!" John jumping up laughing. " You really should be in Jackass movie."

" What about you? You did the commercial and on the cereal box of "Fruity Peebles" You should play Peebles Flintstone on the Flintstone."

Before they start check again, I got between and say enough!

" That's enough! No checking each other. You two promise me you weren't going to do that." I look at both of them.

" I know babe!" John replied as he give me that puppy face. " I try, it's your cousin fault we argue at each other."

" Me? It's was your fault! Yaba Yaba BITCH!" DeWayne argue.

And Suddenly it went out of hand, John and DeWayne was about to fight but Kurt, Trish and Lita had DeWayne in another room while I calm down John.

" What is wrong with the both of you?" I asked.

" Your cousin is bullshitting!" John argue.

" So are you! You two were suppose to train me to wrestle at wrestlemania."

" You don't even have a match." John added.

" Stephanie and I agree to give the fans entertainment! So I'm going interfered The Bellas Twins." I told him, As soon I was done, John was so upset like what the fuck?

" What? So you going to attack Nikki and Brie?" he asked.

" Mostly Nikki but yeah!" I smiled at him.

" Why? Why are you costing more trouble between them?" John asked.

" Chill! Me and Kelly are going in together and take down those Bellas!" I laughed.

John shook his head, " Whatever! I'm not part of this!" he walks away. I'm just ready to take down Nikki and her twin sister Brie! No one mess with Raven Symone! I'm going to show all those Divas I'm dominate Diva and I'm way better than all of them!

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I skip most of the countdown to 1 day till Wrestlemania. I hope you guys enjoy!:)_**

_Total Divas Episode 2_

**1 days before WrestleMania, Tampa, FL**.

**Nikki POV**

_**Me and Brie was taking a break from working out and was going out to eat. I ask about do she know about the newest Diva along with Eva Marie and Jo-Jo?**_

Brie shook her head and was clueless, " Not a clue! Stephanie McMahon say it's a secret. and say we will see her very soon."

" I think Stephanie is out to get us!" I answered.

" What?"

" Yeah! Stephanie can't stand me to be with John! She will do whatever it takes to get me back by hiring somebody she knows." I argues.

"What? And that's ridiculous!" Brie replied as she took a sip of her wine.

" Just think about it! This is Vince McMahon's daughter we talking about here! That woman is a bitch! And I'm ready for what plans she has for me." I took a drink of my wine.

**Nattie POV**

_**I'm here at NXT arena to help train Eva Marie, Jo-Jo and Raven Symon'e? Everyone knows Raven from The Cosby Show, That's So Raven and etc. I'm just shock that Vince and Stephanie McMahon hired her for WWE Divas. This will cost more drama between Nikki and Raven since Nikki use to date John Cena last year and now Raven is dating him. I hope this won't carried away. **_

_**While we took a break from training, I was trying to get to know the new divas.**_

" Eva! I'm really your here! We can use a red-head chick in WWE!" I laughed and all three laughed along with me.

" Thank You but, my hair color was Burdette but I change it to red." Eva respond.

" Why?" I asked.

" The Board of WWE told me to. They say I look like the Bellas Twins."

" What? Honey you look way better than those trampy hoes!" Raven laughed.

I ignored her by talking to Eva again. " But you look great!"

"Thank You! I'm going to be helping Brie and Nikki during Wrestlemania."

" Really!" Raven seek information from Eva Marie. Something tells me that Raven is up to no good. " Congrats! You will do great!" Raven fake smile, I was keeping an eye on her. She not trusted.

Then, I see Kelly Kelly and Layla walking to greet everyone!

"Nattie! I'm so glad to see you." Layla grin.

" Yeah me too!" I nod my head. " What brings you two here?"

" Actually we came here to see Raven!" Kelly answered. " It's important!"

" I will be right back!" said Raven as she walks away with Kelly and Layla. I figure Those girls are planning something for Wrestlemania tomorrow.

" Whatever you do! Do not trust Raven!" I was being caution.

" Why? What's wrong with Raven?" Jo-Jo demand an answered.

" Something an't right about her! So be careful." I told them as we went back to training.

**Trinity POV**

_**Me and Jon was on the highway heading to visits his father, Solofa Fatu as known as Rikishi! Jon haven't visits his father since two months. But, Jon angry the fact that his cousin, Raven became WWE Diva and he didn't know about this! **_

" Babe! Let's talk!" I said. " You still angry the fact that Raven didn't tell you all this time that she was training to become a WWE Diva?"

" Hell yeah! That's my little cousin! She suppose to tell me everything! I'm happy she taking the family legacy. But he shouldn't have lie to me that she don't want to become a wrestler."

" She just want to surprise you! I'm sure Raven will explain to you later." I told him.

" Yeah. Whatever! We just needs to focus on what really matters... Wrestlemania."

To Be Continued...


End file.
